socialproblemsfandomcom-20200213-history
RESEARCH
SURVEY: ALL QUESTIONS OPTIONAL AGE: SEX: RACE: EMPLOYED? STUDENT? NUMBER OF CHILDREN: MARRIED/SINGLE: INSURED? ( Y / N ) HOME STATE: Answer the following statements if you answered YES above stating you are insured. Does your employer provide health insurance? If yes--what percentage of your total income does health insurance cost you? To each statement, rate your agreement on a scale of 1-5 or answer accordingly. (1= strongly disagree 2= disagree 3= neutral 4= agree 5=strongly agree) Poverty is a problem in Oxford. 1 2 3 4 5 What percentage of children do you think are living in poverty? I believe poverty directly affects my everyday life. 1 2 3 4 5 I believe Lafayette County is an upper-middle class county. 1 2 3 4 5 I believe Oxford has a higher unemployment rate when being compared to the rest of the state. 1 2 3 4 5 I believe that jobs in Oxford are readily available. 1 2 3 4 5 I can make a difference through charitable organizations. 1 2 3 4 5 I believe there are enough programs in place for the elderly. 1 2 3 4 5 Name as many aid programs in Oxford that you are aware of: Do you contribute to local charities through either financial donations or volunteer work? If so, how? --> SO, those of you that were not at our meeting tonight, this is what we came up with as a ROUGH idea for the survey. It's up now to be edited by everyone. It definitely needs tweaking. One thing I noticed while typing it out and re-reading it, like we kind of discussed tonight, I think we need to make it more general. Not too much more really, but when you read over it, it almost tells you what your answer should be. Not sure if you know what I mean? But we talked about it tonight and I think once everyone looks over it again it'll help. These are the places we were thinking of doing the survey: Kroger, Big Star (now Larson's), High Pointe Coffee These three places will give us a variety of people, I believe. So now that we're getting this page going, I think it'd be helpful if everyone looked this over and edited it themselves or added questions and we can look over each other's ideas. Even if you just want to bring up and idea that we should talk about but don't know how to word it yet- that works too, we can all brainstorm together! 'FEEDBACK' Putting this all on the wiki page, because the email group thing is messed up. Anyway, overall I like it, with a few suggestions. I think most questions should start off with "I believe" or "I feel," since it's more an opinion-based survey; Change or take out the 30% of children live in poverty question, because it's almost like asking people to give their opinion on a fact and kind of comes off awkward. Maybe "I believe there is a large number of children living in poverty" or something along those lines? Also, possibly change the elderly question to "Enough programs in place for those in need (families, children, elderly, etc)." Even though we've included questions about kids, seems like an opinion on programs for kids and families specifically, or included with elderly, might be helpful. Lastly, I'm wondering if the last question about insurance might be difficult for some? Arguably people who pay for their own health insurance (since it's expensive), might have the education to do the math for that, so we might consider just rephrasing that to make it a little more simple, I guess. OH, and might want to add an open-ended question that would tie into the "Poverty directly affects my life" question, to see if they might be able to give us some of those typifying examples JT was talking about in class! - Adelaide jlkgjewi;yueiygigpoi'p Category:Survey Location Information